In order to display clothing, it is sometimes desirable to have shop window mannequins which make it possible to show these clothes to best effect. In order to make a shop window mannequin more lifelike, it is often provided with a head. In order to show the clothes to best effect, it is desirable to be able to customize the head of the shop window mannequin, in order to be able to adapt it to the clothes arranged on the body of the mannequin. Thus, shop window mannequins comprising removable and interchangeable eyes or mouth are known in order to permit the use of different shapes, different colours or different make up aspects simply by replacing these. Such mannequin heads thus make it possible to create a great degree of customization simply by creating new models of eyes or mouth, and thus without it being necessary to change the design of the entire head of the mannequin.
To date, there is no satisfactory solution by means of which it is possible to provide, at the same time:
good support for the affixed part;
rapid and damage-free separation of the affixed part from the head;
satisfactory appearance of the assembly of the part and the head.